Manga
The manga Sekirei, a fictional seinen series created by Sakurako Gokurakuin. This ongoing manga currently has ten released volumes in tankōbon form in Japan. The first three chapters of volume one were introductions. Sekirei began as a manga series which started serialization in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan in June 2005, published by Square Enix. Volume list Volume 1 Japanese release date: June 25, 2005, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-1457-7 *"Sekirei" (セキレイ) *"Feathers Of Light" (光ノ羽, "Hikari no hane") *"Burning City" (萌す帝都, "Mozasu machi") *001. "Girl Under the Moonlight" (月空の乙女, "Gekkū no otome") *002. "The Door To The New House" (新屋ノ扉, "Shin oku no tobira") *003. "Musubi" (結) *004. "The Green Girl" (緑ノ少女, "Midori no shōjo") *005. "Inside The Dream" (夢ノ中, "Yume no naka") Volume 2 Japanese release date: October 25, 2005, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-1553-6 *006. "A Charming Man" (二番目ノ男, "Nibanme no otoko") *007. "A Calling Sound" (ヨビゴエ, "Yobigoe") *008. "Unforeseen Encounter" (邂逅, "Kaikō") *009. "Conclusion" (決着, "Kecchaku") *010. "Getting Wings" (羽化, "Uka") *011. "Sekirei Chat" (鶺鴒閑話, "Sekirei kanwa") *012. "Next To Me" (僕ノ傍ニ, "Boku no soba ni") *013. "Yukari Attacks" (妹, 襲来, "Yukari, shūrai") *014. "Everybody's Situation" (其其ノ事情, "Sorezore no jijō") *015. "Story Of Izumo House" (出雲荘奇談, "Izumo-sō kidan") *016. "Angel In White" (博衣ノ鶺鴒, "Hakui no tenshi") Volume 3 Japanese release date: May 25, 2006, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-1684-7 *017. "The Black Sekirei" (黒ノ鶺鴒, "Kuro no sekirei") *018. "Beginning Sky" (始マリノ空, "Hajimari no sora" *019. "Promise" (約束, "Yakusoku") *020. "The Water Sekirei" (水ノ鶺鴒, "Mizu no sekirei") *021. "Gorgeous Tsukiumi" (月海絢爛, "Tsukiumi kenran") *022. "My Sekirei" (オレノセキレイ, "Ore no sekirei") *023. "Sekirei, I Wish You Well" (鶺鴒, 寿グ, "Sekirei, kotohogu") *024. "Izumo Mansion Flower War" (出雲荘花軍, "Izumo-sō hana ikusa") *025. EXTRA - "Sahashi Yukari's Circumstances" (佐橋妹ノ場合1, "Sahashi Yukari no baai ichi") *026. EXTRA - "Sahashi Yukari's Circumstances 2" (佐橋妹ノ場合2, "Sahashi Yukari no baai ni") *027. EXTRA - "Sahashi Yukari's Circumstances 3" (佐橋妹ノ場合3, "Sahashi Yukari no baai san") Volume 4 Japanese release date: January 25, 2007, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-1933-6 *028. "Sekirei Dance" (鶺鴒舞踊, "Sekirei buyō") *029. "The Shadow Of Darkness" (闇ノ影, "Yami no kage") *030. "All I Can Do For You" (君ノ為ニデキルコト, "Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto") *031. "Sekirei No. 95" (鶺鴒番號九十五番, "Sekirei bangō kyū-jū-go-ban") *032. "Sekirei Of Wind" (風ノ鶺鴒, "Kaze no sekirei") *033. "The Reason I Don't Fight" (不戦ノ理由, "Tatakawazu no riyū") *034. "A Barricaded Capital" (閉ジタ帝都, "Tojita teito") *035. "Veil And Wind" (比礼ト風, "Hire to kaze") *036. "The Two On A Snowy Day" (雪ノ日ニ二人, "Yuki no hi ni futari") *037. "The Situation In The Capital" (帝都ノ事情, "Teito no jijō") *038. "Sekirei Crest Detection" (鶺鴒紋, 反応ス, "Sekirei mon, han'nōsu") Volume 5 Japanese release date: July 25, 2007, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-2051-6 *039. "Last Night, Escape Night" (脱出前夜, "Dasshutsu zen'ya") *040. "Head For The Happiness" (幸福ノ方向, "Shiawase no hōkō") *041. "'Disciplinary Squad'" ('懲罰部隊', "'Chōbatsu butai'") *042. "Red Sekirei, Blue Sekirei" (緋ト蒼ノ鶺鴒, "Aka to ao no sekirei") *043. "Almighty Gods!" (チハヤブル!, "Chihayaburu!") *044. "The Light Of A Ritual Prayer" (祝詞ノ光, "Norito no hikari") *045. "A Great Moon" (浩然ノ月, "Kōzen no tsuki") *046. "Sekirei Sign, Disappearance" (鶺鴒紋, 消失, "Sekirei mon, shōshitsu") *047. "Turn of Tide" (廻天, "Kaiten") *EXTRA "Sekirei Onsen" (鶺鴒温泉, "Sekirei onsen") Volume 6 Japanese release date: March 25, 2008, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-2243-5 *048. "The Sekirei of Destiny" (縁ノ鶺鴒, "Enishi no sekirei") *049. "The Wind's Answer" (風ノ答エ, "Kaze no erai") *050. "Promise of Reopening" (再開ノ約束, "Saikai no yakusoku") *051. "The Secret Shore" (秘密ノ岸辺, "Himitsu no kishibe") *052. "A Man's Dignity" (男ノ矜持, "Otoko no kyōji") *053. "The Sky Of The Oath" (約束ノ空, "Yakusoku no sora") *054. "A Long Walk" (永イ散歩, "Nagai sanpo") *055. "Devil's Flame" (悪夢ノ炎, "Akumu no honō") *056. "The Last One" (最後の壱羽, "Saigo no ichiwa") *EXTRA "Sea-Bathing Sekirei" (鶺鴒海水浴, "Sekirei kaisui yoku") Volume 7 Japanese release date: July 25, 2008, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-2329-6 *057. "Spiral Reaction" (螺旋ノ反応, "Rasen no han'nō") *058. "Signs Of Conflict" (争イノ萌芽, "Arasoi no hōga") *059. "Chaos In The Capital City" (混沌ノ帝都, "Konton no teito") *060. "Wife Approval" (本妻、承認ス, "Honsai, shōnin") *061. "Natural Feelings" (アタリマエノキモチ, "Atarimae no kimochi") *062. "Desired Presence" (懐カシイ影, "Natsukashii kage") *063. "Sekirei Of Flame" (炎ノ鶺鴒, "Honō no Sekirei") *064. "Companions' Voices" (仲間達ノ声, "Nakama-tachi no koe") *065. "The Sound That Can Melt A Broken Heart" (胸ノ痛ミノ溶ケル音, "Mune no itami no tokeru oto") *EXTRA "Sekirei's Diagnosis" (鶺鴒診断, "Sekirei shindan") Volume 8 Japanese release date: February 25, 2009, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-2498-9 *066. "The Form Of The Soul" (魂ノカタチ, "Tamashii no katachi") *067. "The Word Of Marriage" (婚グ言葉, "Kunagu kotoba") *068. "Your Ashikabi" (キミノアシカビ, "Kimi no ashikabi") *069. "A Far Away Story" (遠イ物語, "Tōi monogatari") *070. "Captive Ashikabi" (囚ワレノ葦牙, "Toraware no ashikabi") *071. "An Ashikabi's Resolve" (葦牙ノ覚悟, "Ashikabi no kakugo") *072. "Invasion of Kamikura Island" (神座島侵攻, "Kamikura-shima shinkō") *073. "Game Master" (遊戯創造主, "GĒMU MASUTĀ") *074. "The Third Stage" (第参段階, "Daisan dankai") *075. "The Treasure of the Gods" (神代ノ宝, "Jindai no takara") *EXTRA "Sekirei☆Halloween☆Parade" (セキレイ☆ハロウィン☆パレイド, "Sekirei HAROVIN PAREIDO") *EXTRA "Yukata Villa" (ユカタビラ, "Yukata BIRA") Volume 9 Japanese release date: December 25, 2009, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-2757-7 *076. "Sanada of the West" (西ノ真田, "Nishi no Sanada") *077. "Competition" (争奪戦, "Sōdatsusen") *078. "First Match Conclusion" (第壱回戦, 決着, "Daiikkaisen, kecchaku") *079. "Forgotten Memories" (古ノ記憶, "Inishie no kioku") *080. "Second Match" (第二回戦, "Daini kaisen") *081. "Abuse from the Sky, the Meaning of Happiness" (呵責ノ空, 幸福ノ定義, "Kashaku no sora, kōfuku no teigi") *082. "The You I Think of is Somewhere Far Away" (想フ君遠クニ在リテ, "Omofu kimi tōku ni arite") *083. "Ashikabi of the North" (北ノ葦牙, "Kita no ashikabi") *084. "Call" (コール, "KŌRU") *085. "The Participants" (参加者達, "Sankasha-tachi") *086. "The Third Match Begins!" (第参回戦開始!, "Daisan Kaisen Kaishi") *EXTRA "The Hair-raising Tuner" (戦慄ノ調整者, "Senritsu no chōseisha") Volume 10 Japanese release date: June 25, 2010, Japanese ISBN: 978-4-7575-2914-4 *087. "Water & Flame" (水ト炎, "Mizu to Honō") *088. "Norito of Flames" (炎ノ祝詞, "Honō no Norito") *089. "Destiny of Their Vows" (誓約ノ行方, "Seiyaku no Yukue") *090. "Concerned Ashikabi" (渦中ノ葦牙, "Kachū no Ashikabi") *091. "vs Disciplinary Squad" (vs懲罰部隊, "vs Chōbatsu Butai") *092. "Offense-Defense Battle" (攻防ノ戦イ, "Kōbō no Tatakai") *093. "Black Shadow" (黒ノ影, "Kuro no Kage") *094. "The Water Norito" (水ノ祝詞, "Mizu no Norito") *095. "The Second Jinki" (二ツ目ノ神器, "Futatsume no Jinki") *096. "Distant Scenery" (遠イ風景, "Tōi Fūkei") Chapters not yet in tankōbon format *097. "The Ashikabi of the North Makes His Move" (北ノ葦牙, 動ク, "Kita no Ashikabi, Ugoku") *098. "The Ashikabi of the Veil" (比礼ノ葦牙, "Hire no Ashikabi") *099. "Souhi's Wings" (雙飛ノ翼, "Sōhi no Tsubasa") *100. "Ancient Owner" (古ノ所有者, "Inishie no shoyūsha") *101. "Light of Hope" (希望ノ灯火, "Kibō no Motoshibi") Artbooks Sekirei - Sakurako Gokurakuin Visual Collection Book - Engagement *'Japanese release date:' August 1, 2007 *'Japanese ISBN:' 978-4-7575-2039-4 *'Japanese name:' 極楽院櫻子 ビジュアルコレクションブック SEKIREI ―ENGAGEMENT― TV Animation Sekirei Official Fanbook -ALLUREMENT- *'Japanese release date:' October 22, 2008 *'Japanese ISBN:' 978-4-7575-2392-0 *'Japanese name:' TV ANIMATION セキレイ オフィシャルファンブック -ALLUREMENT- External Links *Manga official website (Japanese) Category:Media